Heart Virus
by XxPurple-PowerxX
Summary: Goten thought he was just going out for a normal day with his friends. Turns out it wasn't a normal day and it was his last. ' "Goten? Goten?" Bulla asked. Seeing she would get no response she let out a yell of despair seeing the love of her life die in front of her. "GOTEN!" ' (GotenxBulla)


Hello! This is my newest story, which is a one shot, called Heart Virus.

* * *

**Summary: **"Goten? Goten?" Bulla asked. Seeing she would get no response she let out a yell of despair seeing the love of her life die in front of her. "GOTEN!" (GXB One Shot)

* * *

**Rating: **T because someone dies in this story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. I only one the plot.

* * *

**Ages: **

**Trunks: **20

**Pan: **18

**Goten: **19

**Bulla: **17

* * *

**Note: **1.) Goten dies in this story sadly. 2.) Pan and Trunks are already dating. 3.) This is a slight AU where the ages are different. Most of my stories are AU anyways and 4.) This story mainly is based on Goten and Bulla.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Trunks and Goten were at a coffee shop located in West City. The two boys were waiting on two certain girls, Pan and Bulla. The girls wanted to hang out so they decided to hang out at the coffee shop. The boys agreed and were now waiting since Pan and Bulla were running late. Trunks was looking around at the decoration and people while Goten was staring at the door waiting for Pan and Bulla to come. Goten sighed and looked away from the door to look at Trunks.

"Where are they?" Goten whined. Trunks just shrugged. At that moment, the door to the small coffee shop opened. Two girls walked in, one with black hair and the other with blue, known as Pan Son and Bulla Brief. Pan looked annoyed and bored as her friend Bulla chatted to her excitedly.

"There you two are, what toke you so long?" Trunks asked.

"Well, your sister tried getting me to dress up." Pan rolled her eyes and sat down at the table with the two boys.

"Sorry but you would have looked nice in that yellow cross back, knit, sleeveless, V-neck." Bulla pouted. The three sitting at the table gave Bulla blank look meaning that they had no clue what she was talking about.

"Uh what," Goten asked. Bulla rolled her eyes.

"Never mind," She mumbled bitterly. She sat next to Pan and across from Goten. Bulla snuck a glance at Goten before looking down at her napkin. Goten saw the glance from Bulla and felt…Pain in his chest?

_That's weird. Why did I feel pain in my chest? Is it just butterflies? _Goten wondered. He pondered about this thought as his friends talked waiting for the waiter to take their order. Goten just assumed it was butterflies because he was in love with Bulla. He didn't have the nerve to actually say it her and honestly didn't know how to tell her. Goten was quickly pulled out of his thoughts because of his niece.

"Hey, Uncle G, anyone home?" Pan asked annoyed as she waved her hand in front of her uncle's face. Goten blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh what Pan?" He asked. Pan glared and pointed to the waiter holding a notepad for their order.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Just a regular coffee with extra cream please," Goten told the waiter. The waiter scribed down the order and left, leaving the four alone again.

"Goten, why were you zoned out?" Trunks asked.

"Sorry, just thinking about…" Goten looked around looking for an excuse. He saw a poster for the World's Martial Arts Torment. "…Training?" He answered unsure.

"Figures Uncle G." Pan grinned. Goten was about to responded but he felt pain in his chest again.

_What is with these chest pains? Maybe it was just from embarrassment. _Goten thought.

"Guys, can we go to the mall after this?" Bulla asked. Pan instantly paled.

"Uh I just remembered dad wants me home." She tried and got up from her chair.

"Chill out Pan, I only wanted to see a movie! You know there is a cinema in the mall." Bulla rolled her eyes. Pan calmed down and sat back down.

"A movie sounds cool." Trunks responded.

"Yeah sounds fun!" Goten grinned, forgetting about the chest pains.

"Awesome!" Bulla smiled.

* * *

The four hybrid Saiyans walked through the mall looking for the cinema. They spent an hour at the coffee shop before heading to the mall. Trunks was looking ahead trying to get to the cinema, Bulla was trying to drag Pan to a store for a minute, and Goten felt sick to his stomach. His chest pains worsen, he was sweating, and he was paler. Pan noticed her uncle's sick appearance. She could tell right away something was wrong. Trunks and Bulla didn't seem to notice though so they kept walking. Pan stopped walking making everyone turn to her.

"Is something wrong Pan?" Trunks asked.

"I'm fine but Goten isn't." Pan answered.

"Huh? I'm fine." Goten replied confused. Pan glared at Goten.

"You're not. You're my uncle so I know when something is wrong. You're sweating up a storm, you're paler, and your Ki is uneasy." She growled. This is when Trunks and Bulla toke notice of his uneasy Ki. It was low, too low for it to be masked, and something about his Ki read 'danger'.

"She's right Goten, what's wrong?" Bulla whispered, worried for her love. Yes, Bulla loved Goten but didn't know how to react with it. Of course she told her best friend, Pan, and Pan said just blurt it out and tell him. Bulla of course denied and was in the 'friend zone.' Goten didn't know how to react with three of his closest friends so worried about nothing.

_Is there something to worry about? I don't get this. I was fine this morning and then it started when Trunks and I were at the coffee shop waiting for the girls. What is wrong with me? _Goten thought. His breathing became shallow and his chest pains increased greatly in a matter of seconds.

_Wait, they aren't chest pains, it's heart burn! The pain is coming from my heart! _Goten realized. He may have realized the pain was coming from his heart but he didn't know how to deal with it. His throat felt dry, his lips were capped, and he couldn't speak. When Goten coughed, blood spilled on the floor. His friends gasped.

"Goten, your coughing up blood! Something is wrong!" Trunk exclaimed. Goten's throat was this still dry and couldn't respond. Even if his throat wasn't dry, he collapsed on the floor passed out. Bulla shrieked, Trunks bent down to check on Goten, and Pan toke out her cellphone and was dialing some numbers.

"I'm calling my parents, grandparents, and your parents!" Pan told the sibling duo. Trunks nodded and hoisted Goten up onto his back so Trunks could carry him. Bulla was shocked, confused, and upset seeing Goten like this. She didn't know what to do. To her, as soon as Goten fell, the world around her stop. Everyone was moving around her, Trunks moving to check on Goten and Pan dialing numbers, yet she couldn't hear them. She saw their mouths move but it all came in as static for Bulla. Her heart broke seeing Goten on the floor and she just couldn't take it. Her eyelids became heavy and her legs gave out underneath her.

"Great! My best friend is passing out too!" Pan growled. Not in annoyance but concern and confusion.

"This is great." Trunks sighed. Pan pocketed her phone and hoisted Bulla up so she could carry her.

"They are on their way. We just need to get to the exit." She told Trunks. Trunks nodded, worried for his sister and best friend.

* * *

Goten was lying down in a Capsule Cooperation's Medical Wing frail, weak, and his Ki dangerously low. Bulla was in a bed next to Goten since she also passed out at the mall and was still passed out. The doctors were running around trying find out what was wrong with Goten. Chi-Chi was crying her eyes out, Videl was pacing, and Pan sat at the edge of Goten's bed watching her father and grandfather trying to give Goten energy. Goku and Gohan sat beside Goten in chairs giving him energy yet no matter how much energy they gave him, it would just vanish. It didn't affect his Ki at all. Those were just what the Sons were doing. Vegeta was leaning against a wall near Bulla's bed, Trunks sat in a chair besides Bulla but was facing Goten's bed, and finally Bulma was running around with the doctors. She was the scientist after all. Bulla opened her blue eyes tiredly at the sound of Bulma yelling at a doctor for screwing something up. Bulla was going to go back to sleep but a pen hit her in the forehead.

"Ouch! Who threw that?" She exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"Your best friend threw the pen." Trunks told his little sister. Trunks' little sister turned and glared at Pan

"Pan," Bulla growled. Pan was smirking at Bulla and smiled innocently and wave. Bulla was about to send a Ki Blast at Pan but she noticed Pan sitting on Goten's bed, him looking frail and weak still. Bulla instantly forgot about her angry and it was replaced with concern.

"Is he alright?" She asked. Everyone shrugged. All expect Bulma Bulla noticed. Bulma was next to a doctor looking at a clipboard. Her blue eyes widen and her expression shocked.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Bulla asked. Instantly all heads turned to Bulma. Bulma looked up from the clipboard, her expression now broken and upset. Her blue eyes glistened as if she was going to cry. Slowly, Bulma shook her head.

"What is wrong with my son?!" Chi-Chi demanded Bulma. Bulma swallowed the lump in throat before telling her family and close family friends the news.

"W-well, if my newest theory is correct Goten inherited the Heart Virus Goku had before the android appeared." She explained.

"What? How is this possible?" Videl asked.

"It's actually quite simple. Say if Chi-Chi had cancer, I'm only using you as an example since this involves your son, it is most likely Goten and Gohan could get cancer. It's all in the DNA and genetics." Bulma explained.

"Does that mean my daddy could have the Heart Virus my grandpa had?" Pan asked worriedly. Videl paled and went wide eye as Gohan looked to Bulma worriedly.

"No! Not at all! Gohan was born before Goku had the Heart Virus!" Bulma explained quickly to ease the Sons. "But remember, Trunks from the future gave us the medicine so Goku could live. It was a small douse and only enough for Goku. There is none left and we don't have a cure.

"Well wouldn't have future Trunks came back to give Goten the medicine?" Trunks asked. Bulma shook her head.

"No because Goten was never born in future Trunks timeline. Goku died before he and Chi-Chi could reproduce and have Goten. Goten was never born so future Trunks never meet him and know he had the Heart Virus." She explained.

"Bulma, I mean no disrespect but what didn't you start on the Heart Virus Cure earlier? You were one of the people who actually knew about the Heart Virus." Gohan asked.

"Trust me, I tried. I don't know what the side effects are, I don't know if it's deadly or what!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Didn't you get a sample in case it came back?" Goku asked.

"Well yeah but at the time, I gave the sample to my father and somehow Scratch toke the sample on a slide and put it in his litter box. My dad thought it was a good idea not to tell me about the ruined sample until after the android problem, after you drank the cure Goku. It was too late. I tried copying the ruined sample and making a copy, sort of what I did for Vegeta's armor but the sample was too far gone. I been trying forever to make the cure but I don't know what the symptoms is, I don't know how you are supposed to react to the cure, and I don't know what to use in the cure. I have the best doctors, scientists, and I working on this project but it always blow up in our face…Literally. Cure #543 blew up because of the chemical reactions in it." Bulma explained.

"What? #543, that is how many times you tried to get the cure perfect?" Bulla asked. Bulma sadly nodded.

"Yes sadly. I been at this project since Trunks was born, twenty years. I'm honestly surprised the research lab and I didn't hit four digits yet." She sighed. Vegeta nodded since he knew about this project since Trunks turned one.

"This is terrible!" Chi-Chi cried. She sobbed in her husband's arm since he was taking a break from giving Goten energy.

"Yes it is." Bulma agreed. "And from the tests that came back, Goten had this virus for at least three years. It finally affected him."

"This can't be happening, Goten is Saiyan." Gohan said in denial.

"Half Saiyan," Goku corrected. "I'm a full Saiyan son and it hit me hard when I had it. If a full Saiyan can't handle it, there is no way a half Saiyan can survive." He admitted sadly. Chi-Chi let out another wail and continued sobbing. Goten groaned and tiredly opened his eyes at the sound of his mother screaming. He looked up at the ceiling confused at where he was. Goten still felt weak but he could manage for now.

"Uncle G, you're awake!" Pan exclaimed happily. Goten looked at his niece who was sitting on his bed. He smiled weakly and waved.

"Hey Panny," He coughed.

"Who is going to give him the bad news?" Videl asked.

"No need, I heard everything." Goten admitted.

"Bro, I'm sorry." Gohan frowned. Goten sighed.

"It's fine. I guess it was just my time." He mumbled. Pan growled and hit his foot hard.

"Ouch!" Goten exclaimed.

"Pan," Goku yelled at his granddaughter.

"What? He shouldn't be talking like that!" Pan defended.

"Pan is right." Videl agreed with her only daughter.

"Would you like to say…" Bulma began but was a loss for words. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to say goodbye for good brat?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta," Bulma scolded.

"No, it's fine Bulma. It's my time. Don't hit me Pan!" Goten yelled. Pan stopped and moved her hand back to her side. She was just about to hit her uncle.

"D-do you want to say good bye to everyone or one at a time?" Chi-Chi asked between the sobs.

"One at a time would be good." Goten coughed again. Everyone nodded and gave Goten his last wishes. They deiced Chi-Chi and Goku would go together, then Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Pan, and finally Bulla.

* * *

It was finally Bulla's turn to talk alone to Goten. He told Chi-Chi and Goku that they were the best parents he could ask for and told Gohan thanks for taking care of him when he was younger. Videl was told she was an awesome sister-in-law and had to take care of Gohan and Pan for him. Of course Videl agreed. No one knows what Goten told Vegeta but all they knew is he came out crying. The Saiyan Prince crying, that is a total shocker. Goten most have said something deep to get the old Saiyan to cry. Bulma went in and said she was sorry for not making the cure in time and started crying but Goten just grinned and said it was fine. When Trunks went in, Goten said Trunks was the best friend he could ever have and was thankful Trunks looked out for him. Pan was sort of a mystery as well. She came out with her bangs covering her eyes and her eyes were red and puffy as if she was just crying in there a lot. She didn't say anything and just sat next to her boyfriend. Bulla toke a deep breath before entering the room. She saw that Goten was sitting up in his bed coughing.

"Hey Goten." Bulla whispered but loud enough for Goten to hear. She closed the door behind her.

"Hey Bulla," Goten waved. Bulla was about to sit on the chair but Goten said she could sit on the bed. She awkwardly agreed and sat on his bed facing him.

"So…You most have said some deep stuff to my dad and Pan. My dad was crying and Pan didn't say a word after she came and here." Bulla told him.

"I feel so accomplish. I made Vegeta Brief cry before I die." Goten joked. Bulla glared at Goten.

"Dying or not, I will get Pan in here to hurt you." She growled.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Goten said quickly. He began coughing again and coughed up some blood onto his bed sheets.

"Oh my god, I'll get my mom." Bulla said as she stood up.

"No, don't worry. I'm fine. I just want to tell you something." Goten told Bulla.

"What-" Bulla began but lips pressing against hers stopped her from speaking. The kiss was soft, tender, and sweet. Bulla was so shocked she didn't realize Goten pulled away from the kiss. He lied back down and looked into the big pools of blue that were Bulla's eyes.

"You kissed me." Bulla gasped.

"Yeah, want to know why?" Goten coughed.

"Why?" Bulla asked. She could fell Goten's Ki nearly gone and she became misty eyed. Goten coughed again and held Bulla's hand. Tears ran down the blue haired girl's cheeks.

"I-I love you Bulla. I'm sorry I could tell you sooner." Goten said tiredly.

"I love you too Goten." Bulla sobbed. Goten smiled weakly before closing his eyes once last time.

"Goten? Goten?" Bulla asked. Seeing she would get no response she let out a yell of despair seeing the love of her life die in front of her. "GOTEN!"

* * *

Sad ending, I know. Sorry


End file.
